


His Appetite

by OctGhost



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctGhost/pseuds/OctGhost
Summary: Sin eats a lot, but why?A family moment, before Xrd R events. Ky and Dizzy, Sol, and Sin each gave their answers to this single question. No Spoilers.





	1. Ky's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky blames himself for not being with Sin when he grows up. He could never turn back the past, but only focus on what's now. Now it's time to take care of Sin, one step at a time.

Ky's Side:

 

Ky realized there’s a problem. A problem he didn't notice five years ago. A problem about Sin.

Sin’s appetite.

That’s not a trait from himself, Ky thought. He has always been a man of temperance. Nor it’s from Dizzy. She enjoys good meals but that’s far from overeating. It didn’t appear when Sin was three months old, so it mustn't be any of the human-gear-hybrid birth defect…or could it be? Like after that particular operation…Is this his fault?

Ky can’t help but questioning through out the day, that he barely kept his mind clear for all the royal desk work (God Bless Illyria!). When Sol went in for a drink (now that the Old GEAR knows there’s free booze), Ky mentioned this doubt, and only got a muttered “dunno” for an answer. Maybe it’s time to ask Sin himself?

So Ky invited the two for a family dinner. Sol refused but said he would drop off the kid. Of course he would, the Old GEAR always seemed awkward around people especially Dizzy for some reason, but without Sol it’s also awkward to have a family conversation with Sin. Maybe Dizzy could help, he thought, recalling little Sin never letting go his mother’s tail. Oh the old days, how sweet his son was back then...

Thus Ky managed to finish his work (with help from two buckets’ worth of black tea, he believed) and returned early (“ I will entrust the rest to you, Leo my friend.”). Dizzy had been waiting. The couple briefly exchanged their idea (Dizzy:” I don't think GEAR cell causes such problem. It only improves energy-magic exchange efficiency, not decreases.”) while preparing their family dinner. At night the Old GEAR showed up with the blonde big boy. Sin looked back as if asking Sol “ You sure?” and was pushed in with no reply. The door closed behind him.

“Um, mom, and…dad?”

“How are you, Sin? Let me look at you. Tell me, how was your day?”

The atmosphere froze a little bit when Dizzy dragged his son towards the dining table, and had him sitting between his parents. Necro and Undine came out, looking at Sin in worries.

“It had been a while…right?” Sin tried to break the ice. “ Since last time we eat together…”

“Sin I want to apologize----“

“----Ky…I mean, Dad, you don't have to----“

The father and son couldn't help but talked in a most awkward way. “Ky, Sin,” Dizzy had them quiet down. “It’s family time right now.”

Dizzy’s words were like a charm. The term “family time” was used when all three finally had chances to sit together at the same table. Back then such precious time was rare, as Ky was bound by his royal duty, while Sin had check-ups with a certain doctor at times. Dizzy managed to have the two sitting down, share their recent experiences and discoveries, along with their favorite food and her new dessert receipts. Now five years later, the tradition needs to be revived.

“Um…so…I came across this place called ‘Amusement Park’.” Sin started. He was always the first to speak of his discoveries. “ I was planning on going with Ram, and El when she comes back. People all dress up and look happy there, so I think…Maybe you two should go someday.”

“’Amusement Park’, right?” Ky went along. “I recall such words from ancient documentations. They have giant tea cups that can hold serval people. I have never seen one of those cups though.”

“That’s really amazing…” Dizzy gazed.

“Totally brilliant!” Sin claimed. “There’s also titanic baskets that goes into the sky. Not as high as airship goes though, but cool enough.”

“Then we should visit!” Dizzy exclaimed. “ Sin, did you mention people dress up there?”

“Yeah! They were like, dressing in everything! Like in giant puppet or super fluffy dress. And there’s even one guy who looked totally like Old Man!”

 

Ky looked at his family in enjoyment. He is also happy for his citizens, who had been through so many hardships, and rebuild everything from war torn ashes. He felt necessary to witness his people’s happiness, and to witness everything with his family and friends, and…

“We shall go there together after we find Elphelt.” He said, absent-minded.

“Not ‘we’, it's YOU TWO.” Said Sin. “How long haven't you two seen each other? I mean, I’m not a kid, only kids go to parks with mom and dad. You just go there and have fun, alright?”

“But Sin, as your…family, I really want to spend time with you----“

“Don't worry, Old Man already did that part. I can save it up for later, but MOM, you had waited long enough. Now be selfish and tell him. And K…I mean DAD, why don’t you just loosen up now and then? Even Old Man gets drunk once in a while.“

The couple(plus Necro and Undine) embraced their precious son. Such a long time had passed since their last “family time” and Sin already grew up into a good person. The dinner kept on as Sin shared more fun stories along his adventure (“I’ve also seen a guy looks extremely like Dad with short hair!”). Only when Ky took the last piece of bread from the basket did he remember the question that had puzzled him so long.

“Um, Sin..”

“What?”

“How much do you usually eat?”

Sin quickly looked down at his hands and began counting fingers. One minute later he looked up, seemed as puzzled as his dad was.

“I don’t know…”

 

The question was too hard for him. He had not learned how to do division or average. But Ky managed to get his answer. The way Sin eats on a battlefield doesn't hurt him, it’s just that he feels hungry more easily when he moves constantly, and he feels no problem with that. Dizzy also figured out how slacking Sol was on Sin’s education and decided to take the matter into her own hands. Thus when Sol came drunk to pick Sin up, the blonde young man almost cried on the angry Old GEAR’s chest.

 

Dizzy packed some fruits along with a full backpack of homework, and waved Sin and Sol good-bye. The two travelers left, the couple looked into each other’s eyes.

“So Sin’s appetite…”

“It has nothing to do with energy exchange efficiency. It should be energy storage then.” Ky concluded.

“I think so too. Sometimes I feint from using too much power. We can't notice this unless he uses large amount of energy.”

“You are right. But he should learn to control his energy output…Well, Sol never taught him on that subject.”

“We have much more time to teach him, Ky, like you did for me back then.”

“Dizzy…”

“I never regretted coming with you, and will never regret.”

“Dizzy.”

“And I want you to be happy as well.”

“As long as you two are happy…”

“Ky.”

“Yes.”

“We will make through this, together.”

“I Promise.”


	2. Sol's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol wanted his solitude, but Sin kept him accompanied. He can't stay stone-hard forever.

Sol’s Side

 

Hell knows why all a sudden Ky started to ask about what had this brat been eating, Sol thought. He only came for a shot and a brief info exchange, and all this Valentine thing had been driving him nuts. Well, if Ky needs an answer, let him figure it out with the brat himself. It’s not like Sin is helping or anything, and that kid SHOULD be with his REAL DAD for a while.

Ky was a pretty bad father, but Sol could only be worse. “Parenting” was never in his dictionary until, well, whenever that is, all sorts of young people kept bumping into his life of solitude, and wanted him to take responsibilities, and now he had to raise up this kid who’s only good at fighting and eating. Thanks to his GEAR GRANDMOTHER it only takes three or four years to kick this child into something, now get lost and leave me alone.

That was what Sol wanted at that moment. The alcohol had his mind. Sol rejected Ky’s family dinner invitation, and grabbed Sin to his real parent’s house. Ramlethal was still under the Kingdom’s suspicion, but that kid is easy to take care of----Just grab her some junk food like he did with Sin all the time, and she will be fine. Now maybe it’s time to head to the pub or something. Axl can be more than useful at times.

 

It literally takes forever for the Time-Traveler to show up, so Sol ordered a sandwich and kept waiting. GEAR cells are still vulnerable to alcohol, and can still starve to death, plus it’s never a good idea to drink on an empty stomach. Now looking at this loaded sandwich, a tiny face of Sin showed up in his mind.

 

Sol doesn’t know how Sin eats with his parents. He only saw him once before when he was still in that damn egg (“Why EGG? How should I look at scrambled eggs anymore?!”). But Sol kinda remembers that Sin was always a good eater, and food was the best way to calm him down. Like the first day of their traveling, the little guy was crying and crying and it makes it hard to walk around. So Sol went to a diner and sat the boy down.

“Hey boy, you want a sandwich?” He asked, rather more carefully than his normal voice.

“Y, yes Mr.Badguy…” Little Sin sniffed with watery eye, not letting go his little Chimaki toy.

“Okay, now, here’s the deal. You stop crying, and I get you a sandwich, alright?”

“Okay…”Sin was still sniffing, trying to hold his tears back. He barely made it, but Sol decided it was good enough and get him a smoked beef sandwich with cheese and olive. The kid was surprised with that fluffy white bread, and engulfed the whole thing within a minute. And then he started to look at Sol with shiny sparkly big blue eye.

“Mr.Badguy, can I have one more?” Sin said with a big, clear voice. Back then his mom must have convinced him that “Badguy” was actually Sol’s last name, just like “Whitefang” doesn’t mean Uncle Leo has white fangs (He does have white fangs, in a sense.), or not, considering this kid was so simple-minded. But being called a “badguy” in a public space, and with such an innocent child, it made Sol look pretty bad, pedophilia-level bad.

“Fine. But stop calling me BADGUY.”

Sin looked so confused. He tried his best to come up with nicknames for Sol, and the two finally agreed on the term “Old man”. Sol made this deal with the second sandwich. Sin enjoyed it. He took it a lot slower than the first one, but still not quite satisfied.

“Now, the real deal.” Sol looked into Sin’s revealed eye. “No matter what your parents told you, from now on, you follow me. Understand?”

Sin nodded, with bits of sauce still around his mouth. Sol took the napkin and wiped him clean. Then Sin asked:

“Will you get me more sandwichs?”

Sol thought for a while. He didn’t agree to raise this child up for nothing. Ky did pay him (a lot), and provided some benefit with his newly acquired power. But Sol couldn’t guarantee every meal in their future would be in a nice fancy diner, nor it would be sandwich.

“Only this time.” Sol replied. “We will go to many places, and we might not have sandwiches. But I’ll get you food. OK?”

Sin seemed happy with this answer. Soon the two left the diner with a sandwich packed in Sin’s hand. He hardly kept up with both hands occupied, Sol had to slow down a bit for him.

 

Sol didn’t know if three sandwiches were too much for a kid’s happy meal. A Gear-kid happy meal maybe. No reports or studies had been made on GEAR kids, and how could he know? At least the kid looked happy, then he assumed that’s Sin’s normal portion. Or maybe it’s too much? Nah, not gonna care.

 

Axl finally arrived. Not much help from him either. He said he met the (filthy) witch, and was facing some tough decisions. Hell knows how to answer that. Sol’s got more than enough questions. So they gulped down the liquor, and Axel ordered some extra fries. Sol came up with this weird question. “ Why do people love to eat?”

He already had the scientific answer. Eating is one of essential needs of an organism, and the intake of high-energy efficient food usually triggers brain’s rewarding system, no matter that of a GEAR or human. But not everything is science-explainable (especially Sin’s brain), so he needs a more unreasonable answer.

Axl was taken by surprise. That wasn’t like a question BOSS usually asked. Sol stared at him, giving an “Answer my question or get lost” expression, before Axl spoke out what he thought was appropriate.

“Well, hmm, I think, eating makes people, umm, happy?” Sol’s expression said he needed more so Axl kept going,“Like when you are really hungry, a bit of food really boost you up? It gives people, hope, maybe?”

“Hope?” Sol twisted his brows. Axl kept going.

“You see, people talk about their ‘Promised Land’ and they always mention some sorts of unlimited food, right? I think it just keeps people going forward? Ahh I miss what Megumi-chan made for dessert…I really want to go back and taste them again…”

And he went on and on and on. Sol had enough of it, so he turned his head around, took a piece of fries Axl almost forgot to eat. It taste like fried potatoes, of course. One of the statement meals of the Holy Orders. Cheap, versatile, and nutritious. Can’t imagine how did those brats chuck down those potatoes with big laughters knowing that they could get themselves wasted any moment. Food did get them happy, for a moment, and the next day it’s more fighting and dying. Maybe it’s right. Food did get them going. Just like how wanting to beat Justice gets him going.

 

Sol left the bar. Axl was drunk on his memories. Sol didn’t want to hear more about his girlfriend. That made his head ache. He only has two wishes. Get Justice, and Get That Man. There might be things in between, but not gonna stop him.

Now looking back at Sin, Sol saw shadows of Ky in his old days. They are both true to their feelings, speak of what they want, not much hiding, and kept getting into his way. Surprisingly it’s not painful anymore, to travel with Sin. The kid might be annoying at times, but never question his life and goals. Everything’s easy if he got him well fed.

It’s also a surprise how a burger opened that Ramlethal Valentine’s mouth. Sol bought another burger while on his way back to pick up Sin. All these Valentines… And Elphelt.

And Justice. Must find her.

 

Sin almost cried when he saw his Old Man came in. Dizzy was smiling with a big load of stuff in her hands. Ky looked a bit uneasy. No big deal. Sol took the baggage and waved them bye, Sin walked after him, totally beaten up. The kid never hides his feelings. Sol looked back at Sin.

The kid has got his grandma’s eye.

Sol sighed.


	3. Sin's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all alone. That's why Sin believes that he needs to make connection towards the world.

Sin’s Side

 

Sin loves eating. He loves everything that is food. Eating makes him happy, and makes everyone around him happy. Food must be a miracle from the God, and heaven must be filled with delicious food.

And he also loves after-meal exercises. Thanks to his GEAR cells, the food goes in immediately transfers into energy that goes out. It feels super refreshing, and it’s almost like he could defeat his Old Man and Ky instantly. But it's just a feeling. Sin still gets beaten up by those two at times. It’s fine though. Those were good and fair fights.

But he doesn't like being watched while eating. Well, it’s fine if someone is looking, but being constantly stared at while trying to have a good meal is just…weird. Ky had been weird. The whole idea of inviting him to have a family dinner, and then talk about apologize, about this, about that. Is he trying to be a dad after all these years? And treat him like a five-years-old(he actually is.)?

So Sin tried to bring the conversation to his direction. Yes, an Ahh-MUS-MENT-Pak, the place with gigantic teacups. It had always been his plan. He KNEW that Ky can’t resist an attractive teacup. He is secretly saving money to buy tickets. Mom loves him, and they need more time for each other, and for each other only.

The conversation went normal for a while, but Ky still seemed strange. He wants to ask a question, but couldn’t find a chance. Mom might be thinking of something as well. Sin tried to put more focus on the meal, and talked about more of his adventures between bites. “It’s just like before,” he thought. The whole-wheat bread and home-made chicken salad always tasted the same. It’s so different from what he usually eats though. Those were rich, satisfying meals, but these taste more like…home.

Sin had always been eating black bread and vegetables cooked by his mother when he was little. Eating with mom makes him happy. Ky wasn’t always there but it’s fine. Dizzy believes in healthy food. Though Sol doesn’t. And that makes Sin super surprised at the first sandwich Sol bought him. Bread could be white? And so fluffy? And the beef was so rich in favors! AND HE COULD HAVE MORE THAN ONE?!!!

Thus Mr.Badguy immediately bought his full trust. From then on the two eat whatever they could find, wherever they were. It’s the taste of freedom, the open world, the world where his mother always wanted to see.

All a sudden Ky looked into his eyes in concern. “That must be it”, Sin thought. “Whatever he has in mind, time to spill it out.”

“Um, Sin..”

“What?”

“How much do you usually eat?”

Wait, so that’s what Ky wants to know? And all this dinner thing was only for this question? Well, let me tell you----how much did I eat again?

Sin quickly looked down at his hands and started counting his fingers. One waffle with sunny-side-up and sausages, two roast wild-hare, one roast beef on a bone, one big load of fries, and Cesar salad? And yesterday? Damn division is hard! Math is HARD! And Mom is not very happy! HELP!

 

“So that’s what you got?” Later that night he told Old Man how he got that big load of homework. Sol couldn’t care less. He’s drunk, a little grumpier than usual, but sort of relaxed. He is holding a brown bag in his left hand. That must be a burger for Ram, though Sin secretly wanted there’d be one more for him. Eating with Ky brings too much pressure, and food helps releasing it.

“Hey Old Man, mind me getting something on the way back?” Sin asked, getting a silent nod as a reply. And he went into a diner, and quickly brought back another take-out bag.

Sol must be having something on his mind too. Sin is confident in reading Sol’s body language. Maybe he shouldn’t care, but from the look of Sol’s eyebrow, it must be something about the people he knew. So Sin asked,

“Let’s talk about something, alright? It’s kinda boring here.”

It took a while before Sol opened his mouth. He looked back at Sin, stared at his eyes, and finally spoke:

“Why you love eating so much?”

Sin froze there. What happened today? The same question came up again and again, and now even Old Man too? How could he tell the answer?

The answer is a secret Sin kept to himself. Now Sol asked, Sin had to answer.

“Well, you know, back then when I started traveling with you, the first sandwich. It was so different than what I had before, so I thought there must be more different things to try, and something like this.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

No, there’s more, but the rest of the story is his secret.

 

Sin loves eating because the people who loves him love to see him eating.

Back when Sin lived with his mom, she would always test out new recipes, or try to replicate dishes from her own memory. And she would be so happy seeing Sin enjoys her creation. He never forgot Dizzy’s big smile. Sometimes Ky’s too. And then one day he was told he will be traveling with Sol Badguy, living far away from mom. She was holding her tears back, and speaking in broken phrases. She wanted Sin to look at this world, eat well, and travel far and wide, and travel for her, too. Sin was crying. Back then he only wanted to stay with mom. Mr. Badguy looked too scary.

And then Mr. Badguy bought him sandwiches. Sin took time eating, and secretly watching Sol’s reactions. The big, bulky and grumpy guy looked scary, but it’s just his cover. He smiled while watching Sin eating (Sol himself didn't even notice). He was actually a nice guy, maybe a lonely guy, too, little Sin thought.

As their journey began, Sin started to understand more about what Dizzy told him while biding him goodbye. The world is indeed colorful and wide. Food was amazing too. And he started to resent more about why Ky couldn’t take mom to all these places (Who encouraged mom to leave the forest in the first place?). Sin also learned more about Sol. They were the same kind, GEAR, as they say. Mom was GEAR too. Maybe that’s why Sol smells sort of familiar?

 

Now they arrived at the guest room prepared for Ram. She looked lonely, and nervous. She got used to being with her sister, learned that herself was “unique”, and all a sudden her sister was taken away. Sol dropped the burger bag on the table and went out for a smoke. Ramlethal sat there, staying still. Sin opened his sandwich bag and sat next to her. Then they began eating, silently.

In the end, all were lonely creatures. That’s why they need a ”heaven”, and food in the “heaven”. Food connect Sin toward this outside world. He was glad that Ram also made her connection through food. Food makes connections. This is Sin’s secret answer.

“WE will have dinner TOGETHER again sometime.”

“With El.”

“Absolutely.”

Sin promised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I made it. 
> 
> A three-part short fan fiction. I wrote the first part half asleep, the second part half awake, and finally finished the third and final part fully awake.
> 
> It was a lot harder to write Sin's part of this story. Despite being a little bit silly or out of the place, Sin is indeed a very sensitive kid. He READS RAM'S FEELING through micro gestures! And his story here holds the most information.
> 
> Ky and Dizzy analyzed that Sin's energy-consumption was the problem. Sol thought food gets Sin good mood and gets him forward. In the end, Sin eats a lot not only because he needs this much energy. His appetite holds significant meaning to him. I'aint their author, I could only guess, and write my suggestions as a fan fiction. And my conclusion is that, food (along with fighting) is how Sin connects with the world.
> 
> Special thanks to Lux. 
> 
> With love, from the other side of the world.


End file.
